Los Martes , Jueves y Viernes soy Grimmjow guardaespalda-calzonazos
by ulquihime49
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo. Martes , jueves y viernes me convertía en el guardaespaldas de Nel , me estaba convirtiendo en un calzonazos...¿Qué porqué? Ha... Si queréis saberlo entrad a verlo. Esta historia será un three-shot Rated M por lenguaje adulto y posible lemon en el último capítulo
1. Chapter 1

Oliwis!

Como ven esta historia es nueva ¡YEYY!

A decir verdad pensé que me costaría más escribirla , pero Nel y Grimmjow son personajes que me gustan mucho y de los que me hubiera gustado se hablara más en el manga.

En esta historia sobre todo me centro en Grimmjow ya que me parece un personaje franco , lo que piensa lo dice . Y sí , puede que diga muchas palabrotas pero Grimmjow en el manga dice cosas parecidas (espero no haberme excedido)

Por cierto , esta historia será un Three-shot

Espero que les guste mucho

Matta neee...

-6666666666666666666666666666666666666-

Cap 1: Martes

- **Venga corre , corre** \- Nel cogía mi mano arrastrándome entre las callejuelas de la ciudad

 **-Llegamos de sobra así que deja de joder todo el rato con lo mismo**

 **-Bla , bla , bla .No he escuchado nada ¡Venga Grimmi eres como una mula de carga!**

Hasta los huevos, así me tiene Neliel Tu Olderwatch …En más de un sentido

¿Y todo porqué? Por ver a ese cantantucho de pacotilla berrear en un bar de mala muerte donde , como siempre , todos los tíos del bar intentarían entrar a Nel , y yo me tendría que pegar a ella como un puto guardaespaldas sujeta-velas .

Sí , sujeta-velas , era un puto sujeta-velas porque ese cabronazo era el novio de Nel … Mi Nel

He cuidado de ella desde pequeños , los dos nos quedamos huérfanos cuando éramos apenas unos niños y cuando llegamos al orfanato yo era su escudo y ambos éramos el soporte del otro.

Pero desde hace dos semanas esto se repite una y otra vez cada martes , jueves y viernes , es una maldita tortura .Sí , pero no soy capaz a decirla que no cuando la veo así de feliz. Por eso me trago lo que me queda de orgullo y la acompaño al bar , porque prefiero mil veces ser el guardaespaldas sujeta-velas a no ser nada .

Llegamos al bar y todas las cabezas se giran hacia nosotros , cuando digo todas , son todas , incluso el niñato que cantaba "semells like a teen spirit" como si le estuvieran arrancando los cojones en directo.

Todos los tíos llenos de sudor , drogas y alcohol tenían sus ojos puestos en Nel . Me acerco a ella mientras sus ojos se posan en una puertecilla donde se supone su novio está "preparando la voz" . Sí claro , haciendo gárgaras con vozka .

Conduzco a Nel hacia esa puerta y el gorila nos para

 **-Identificación**

 **-No tenemos identificación , pero no hace falta porque soy la novia de Nnoitra Gilga –** Nel sonríe como una niña , pero al gorila eso le importa una mierda , lo veo en sus ojos , no la cree. Y cuando voy a enfrentarme a él y la pongo detrás de mí vuelve a hablar

 **-Claro , hombre , como todas . Apartad de la puerta –** Miro hacia Nel , ya no sonríe

 **-¿Cómo que como todas?-** El segurata me mira y sonríe , pero no le da tiempo a responderme cuando ese cabrón de Nnoitra sale del "camerino"

- **Nena** – Se acerca a ella, saca la lengua y se relame los labios me da asco ver a esta mierda cerca de Neliel .Además apesta a alcohol cuando al pasar por mi lado me empuja el hombro con el suyo . Le miro y sonríe , ese hijo de puta sonríe. Se acabó

 **-Nnoitra –** Le freno en su camino a Nel poniendo mi mano firmemente en su hombro para que no escape – **Aquí , el segurata , nos ha dicho que no cree que Nel sea tu novia porque "Es lo que dicen todas" ¿Quiénes son esas "todas"? Y ¿Porqué dicen que son tus novias?-** Miro a Nel , está nerviosa , me mira y no puedo descifrar lo que piensa , sé que si la está engañando la va a doler , pero es peor ver cómo se ríe en su cara.

 **-Grimmi...** -Intenta frenarme pero no aguanto más ,no puedo aguantar que la engañe frente a mis ojos

Nnoitra me aparta la mano tirando de su hombro hacia adelante , y veo impotente como se acerca a Nel . La coge la cara acercándola hacia él y la escupe el olor a vozka al abrir la boca.

 **-Sólo son fans Nena , ya sabes cómo es este mundo , todo quieren un autógrafo , y todas quieren estar con un famoso. Pero mi única novia eres tú –** A Nel la brillan los ojos, está ilusionada ¡Está feliz!- **Pero Tú eso ya lo sabías ¿No?-** Ella asiente y Nnoitra se abalanza a sus labios , la muerde , la lame los labios ¡Joder! Puedo ver sus lenguas desde la distancia

La escena me da tanto asco que por un momento tengo ganas de marcharme.

 **-Grimmjow** -Miro a Nnoitra – **Espero que no te lo hayas tomado muy en serio , o ¿Es que estás intentando separarnos?**

Un día de estos lo voy a pillar en un callejón oscuro y le voy a arrancar esa lengua.

 **-No ,claro que no**

 **-Claro que no , jajajajaja ¿Porqué ibas a querer separarnos? Ni que estuvieras celoso de mí …-** Lo sabe , ese pedazo de mierda sabe lo que siento por ella , lo puedo ver en su risa , está disfrutando como un jodido crío

Antes de que vuelva a hablar le anuncian en eso que él llama " escenario" y tras darle otro buen morreo a Nel se va con toda su banda de porreros .

Y comenzaron a cantar.

Veo como Nel canta y baila sin parar y sólo espero una cosa, que esa canción se acabe pronto porque como siga cantando a base de chillidos desafinados me rajo las venas

Pero aún quedaba la peor parte. Cuando baja de ese escenario sintiéndose un dios coge a Nel de la cintura y tras un morreo de película se la lleva a los camerinos. Sí , la parte más divertida sin duda

Harto , estoy harto de todo : del ambiente , del cantante , del gorila de los camerinos , de que Nel no se dé cuenta de cómo me siento y de que al final una y otra vez me tocará guardármelo y tragarme mi orgullo como el grandísimo imbécil que soy.

 **Voy hacia la barra del bar:**

 **-Hola**

 **-Hola**

Me siento en la banqueta y miro hacia las bebidas ; absenta , vozka , ron , tequila ,bacardí , macalan…Había un montón de bebidas , pero en ese momento necesitaba algo fuerte , necesitaba algo que me nublara lo suficiente la mente como para olvidar que en ese momento Nnoitra estaría metiéndole mano a Nel , a Mi Nel.

 **-¿Qué me recomiendas?** – Al mirar al frente veo a una camarera espectacular. Me sonríe

 **-Depende ¿Qué vienes buscando?**

Sus ojos se posan en los míos y sé lo que busca , pero no estoy aquí por diversión.

 **-Algo fuerte**

 **-En Marcha** – Saca una botella y llena un vaso de chupito – **Pequeño pero matón**

Me guiña un ojo mientras la miro con algo de burla , ella ensaliva sus labios mientras trago. La miro y cierro los ojos con fuerza y hago una mueca de ardor. Ese chupito…

 **-Joder , era fuerte**

 **-Te lo dije …** -Me mira tanteando el terreno , desvío la vista de sus ojos verdes y vuelvo la vista hacia el camerino.

Esta vez están tardando más que otras veces…

- **Ponme otro** –Vuelve a sonreírme y de nuevo me re-llena el chupito , no sé porqué , pero voy a necesitar más de esto


	2. Chapter 2

Oliwis!

Como ven esta historia es nueva ¡YEYY!

A decir verdad pensé que me costaría más escribirla , pero Nel y Grimmjow son personajes que me gustan mucho y de los que me hubiera gustado se hablara más en el manga.

En esta historia sobre todo me centro en Grimmjow ya que me parece un personaje franco , lo que piensa lo dice . Y sí , puede que diga muchas palabrotas pero Grimmjow en el manga dice cosas parecidas (espero no haberme excedido)

Por cierto , esta historia será un Three-shot

Espero que les guste mucho

Matta neee...

-6666666666666666666666666666666666666-

 _ **Cap 2 : Jueves**_

La cruda me estaba matando.

Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia la cocina , necesito beber agua.

Abro la nevera y saco una botella de litro , y mientras la bebo, recuerdo la noche del martes

(Flashback)

- **Ponme otro** –Vuelve a sonreírme y de nuevo me re-llena el chupito , no sé porqué , pero voy a necesitar más de esto

Vuelvo a bebérmelo de una solo sorbo y la camarera se acerca a mí y me mira como si fuera a comerme .

 **-¿Quieres otro?** – Me mira con deseo y sonrío con malicia . Joder , en otra situación me lo montaría con ella ahí mismo , pero mientras tenga a Neliel en mi cabeza es imposible

Iba a contestar que sí cuando un brazo pequeño rodeo el mío y lo tensó contra su pecho , me giro y ahí está ella

- **No , nos vamos ya** – La camarera parece matar con la mirada a Nel , pero ella no se queda atrás , la mira con la fiereza de una tigresa y puff, eso me pone a mil .

Me arrastra del brazo y a lo lejos, cerca del escenario, consigo ver a Nnoitra que no nos pierde de vista . Sonrío , por fin ese imbécil se da cuenta de quien es realmente importante en la vida de Nel.

Me suelta el brazo con fuerza y comienza a caminar delante de mí , se para y me mira con las mejillas completamente coloradas cara a cara

 **-¿Se puede saber que hacías?**

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

 **-¡Argh! ¡Grimmjow! Esa chica estaba a punto de comerte** – Señala con su minúsculo dedo índice el tugurio del que acabamos de salir

 **-¿Perdón?-** Intento aguantarme la risa , pero me está costando la vida entera aguantarme

 **-¿Qué no veías como te miraba? ¡Grimmjwo! ….¡Argh! Te estaba mirando como si fueran un platillo de carne ¿Y no te dabas cuenta? Ya, claro…**

 **-Tal vez quería que me comiera**

 **-Grimmjow…Pensé que tenías mejor gusto**

 **-Ya , claro , mejor no hablamos sobre tu gusto Neliel** – Ella me llamaba Grimmjow cada vez que se enfadaba conmigo , y yo la llamaba Neliel cuando me enfadaba con ella

- **No sé de que estás hablando** – Comiendo a caminar y la sobrepaso **\- Nnoitra es un gran cantante y un buen chico**

 **-Sí claro , él es un buen tipo , primo hermano del hada de los dientes. Ja , no te jode** \- Pateo una piedra que hay en el suelo y comienzo a caminar más rápido haciendo que se esfuerce por seguirme el ritmo

 **-No sé que tienes en contra de Nnoi**

 **-¿Nnoi?-** Hace como si no me hubiera escuchado y sigue hablando

 **-…pero se porta muy bien conmigo**

 **-Sólo lo has visto seis veces y durante dos horas cada vez , es difícil portarse mal con alguien en tan poco tiempo**

 **-Ya vale ¿No?-** Frena en seco y yo me detengo a la vez que ella , pero no me giro a mirarla , sé lo que me va a decir y no quiero ver su cara mientras lo dice- **Él me gusta**

Sus palabras retumban en ese laberinto de calles y lo único que quiero hacer es correr lejos de ella , de ese tugurio y los conciertos.

- **Bien por ti** \- Es lo único que soy capaz de pronunciar en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

 **-¿Quieres quedarte en mi apart..?-** Antes de que termine la frase abro la puerta de mi apartamento y cierro tras de mí . Nel y yo somos vecinos y normalmente no me quejaría , pero hoy desearía que viviera lo más lejos posible de mí

No soporto ver como se iluminan sus ojos cada vez que le ve , es jodidamente duele no ser yo el " buen chico"

Decido irme a dormir .

El miércoles fui a entrenar , salí pronto por la mañana a correr , volví a casa , me duché , comí y me cogí la bolsa de hacer deporte.

Cerré la puerta con llave y cuando me ponía los cascos ví a Nel que venía de frente.

Sabía que quería hablar por eso antes de que llegara a hablar me terminé de poner los cascos , la sonreí lo más sincero que pude y al pasar a su lado la revolví el pelo bajando rápidamente las escaleras del apartamento .

Llego al Gimnasio y voy a la cinta de correr, paso unos cuarenta minutos corriendo y después voy a practicar boxeo. Pasó allí el resto de la tarde , hasta que cuando estoy en la piscina haciendo unos largos me encuentro con ese cabrón escurridizo, con Ichigo Kurosaki , un antiguo compañero del instituto con el que siempre me peleaba y que ahora es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo .

 **-¿Qué pasa Zanahoria?**

 **-No mucho , pasando el tiempo gatito-Sonrío**

 **-Cabronazo**

 **-Igualmente**

Caminamos hacia los vestuarios y seguimos hablando un rato hasta salir del gimnasio

 **-¿Qué tal con la enana?**

 **-Bien , ahí vamos. El hermano me quiere matar cada vez que me ve , pero por lo demás bien . Y..¿Tu que tal con Neliel?**

 **-Mal …Ahhh-** Suspiro cansado **\- Ahora se ha hechado un novio**

 **-Joder tío , lo siento** – Pone su mano en mi hombro y me zarandea intentando que no le dé importancia al tema

 **-Esque encima es un grandísimo hijo de la gran…**

 **-Ya ya , me lo imagino**

 **-Es un cantantucho de mierda , que canta en un tugurio lleno de metaleros y fangirls ligeritas de ropa**

 **-Ostias…**

 **-Sí, y por eso tengo que hacer el imbécil y acompañarla siempre que va a verle**

 **-Macho, te compadezco , si la enana me hubiera pedido eso ...**

 **-Además cuando el otro se pone a cantar ella baila y canta mientras todos los metaleros babean intentando meterla mano** – Me revuelvo el pelo frustrado – **un día de estos me lio a puñetazos en ese maldito tugurio**

 **-Tío , joder , realmente lo estás pasando muy mal**

 **-Lo peor no es eso** – Dejamos las cosas en el coche y entro en casa de Kurosaki

 **-Ah ¿Qué puede haber peor que eso?** – Abre una cerveza y me la tiende

 **-Ha ….Lo peor es cuando Nel corre moviendo la colita detrás de su novio esperando a que él deje a sus "fans" y la empiece a hacer caso a ella ¡Argh! ¡No le aguanto! Y aún menos aguanto como la besa frente a todos , exponiéndola como si fuera un trofeo, y luego el cabrón de él siempre me mira desafiante y se la lleva al camerino –Me bebo la cerveza de un solo trago**

 **-Tío ¿Cómo aguantas eso? Están pisando tu orgullo**

 **-Lo sé , pero no puedo hacer nada .**

 **-¿Cómo que no puedes hacer nada? ¿En qué demonios te estás convirtiendo Grimmjow?**

 **-No lo sé , realmente no lo sé…Tío , me está volviendo loco**

La noche siguió…siguió tanto que terminé pillando un pedo con cervezas. Joder , cada día caigo más bajo.

(Fin del Flahback)

El teléfono me vibra en el pantalón. Lo saco…Neliel

 **-Oy…**

 **-¿¡Qué Oy ni que nada!? ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?**

 **-Deja de gritar ¿Quieres?**

 **-No , no quiero . Dime dónde estás** –Suspiro y me doy la vuelta mirando el salón, es ahí donde veo a Kurosaki tirado en el suelo enganchado como un Koala a uno de esos conejitos que tanto adora su querida enana

 **-Ah…-** Me masajeo las sienes- **Estoy en casa de Kurosaki**

 **-¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?**

 **-No ,Nel , no me he dado cuenta de la jodida hora …Vamos , sorpréndeme**

 **-Son las ocho de la tarde y el concierto empieza a las diez y media ¡Imbécil!**

Al momento miro el reloj y era cierto, joder me estoy haciendo viejo , las crudas antes no me duraban un día entero.

 **-Me da tiempo de sobra**

Cuelgo antes de que pueda decir nada más y después de hacer que Kurosaki me lleve a casa , una hora entera de viaje ,cojo la bolsa de deportes , me doy una ducha rápida , ceno y decido que hoy seré la perdición de Nel .

Después de tocar el timbre de su puerta Nel sale chocándose con mi pecho , la sostengo y, a pesar de su cara de cabreo , la sonrío.

 **-Te dije que me daría tiempo** – Me mira a punto de estallar en insultos , pero cuando sube la cabeza y me mira e le abre la boca con asombro y sus ojos se agrandan paseándose por mi cuerpo.

Me he puesto el pantalón gris ajustado que ella misma me regaló , y la camisa negra de la que siempre que puede se agarra porque dice " Es más fácil notar de que músculo me puedo agarrar Grimmi". Y por último el pelo , nunca la ha gustado que lleve el pelo haca atrás , y siempre termina despeinándome porque dice que poniéndomelo hacia atrás no me saco partido

 **-¿Qué? ¿No tenías prisa?**

 **-S-sí bueno …¡Vamos!**

 **Se coge de mi brazo. Fase uno del plan completada.**

Aunque claro , una vez llegamos al club todas las fases se fueron a la mierda. Esos babosos volvían a mirarla como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

 **-No soporto ver cómo te miran Neliel , la próxima vez que te vean así los mato-** Miro por todos lados en busca de objetivos cuando Nel pasa una de sus pequeñas y cálidas manos por mi mentón

 **-Ey Rocky , relájate , se defenderme sola . Además no hace falta que et pelees tú , lo puede hacer Nnoi**

Ahí vamos de nuevo ¿Nnoi? ¿¡Nnoi? ¿¡NNOI!?

En serio , no sé si es tan tonta o se lo hace ,pero a mí me está matando.

De nuevo el mismo ritual de siempre ; vamos a ver al portero y vuelve a decir que todas dicen ser su novia , me cabreo , sale Nnoitra del camerino y la da el morreo máximo en mis narices, se va , la deja sola y sube a cantar . Ella canta y baila mientras todos intentan aprovecharse y acercarse a ella , ahora es cuando me toca hacer de guardián hasta que ese grandísimo capullo baje por ella y se vayan juntos al camerino.

- **Gracias por cuidármela , bro –** Me guiña un ojo agarrándola de la cadera y juntándola más a él. Ella se sonroja y yo desvío la vista.

¿Bro?

¿Bro?

Y una mierda…

Me doy la vuelta y voy hacia la barra del bar

 **-¿Tú de nuevo?**

 **-¿Ah?-** Ahí estaba la misma camarera de la última vez . Ahora podía ver cómo su tez morena resaltaba esos ojos color céspez . Me mira y sonríe.

 **-¿Admirando las vistas?**

 **-Quien sabe , puede…** – La sonrío de medio lado ya ella parece gustarla el juego

 **-Me alegra oir eso** – Se acerca más a la barra , haciendo que note el escote que lleva – **Entonces …–** Se contonea frente a mí - ¿Vas a querer lo mismo que el otro día? – Se da la vuelta rápidamente evadiendo mi mirada

 **-Sí** – Vuelve la cabeza y sonríe en mi dirección. Después se pone de puntillas haciendo que vea de pleno los pantalones cortos blancos ciñéndose justo en los sitios donde han de ceñirse . Se vuelve con la bebida en las manos y me sirve una copa- **A esta invita la casa** – Levanto la copa y la guiño un ojo antes de bebérmelo **-¿Otra?** –Asiento – **Creo que ya hay confianza así que esta te la puedo servir desde el otro lado de la barra**

Sonrío y la acerco una banqueta para que se siente. Sé que tiene interés en mí , pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en Neliel y en ese imbécil en el camerino.

Me sirve la copa y me la bebo de un solo trago

- **Tranquilo , que aún te queda noche –** Se ríe

 **-Ya ,bueno , eso es lo malo . Sírveme otra-** Sinceramente , no sé que mierdas estaba bebiendo pero sabía a gasolina y me estaba empezando a marear

 **-Por cierto , la chica del otro día parecía muy cercana a ti ¿Qué és? ¿Tu novia?**

 **-Ha , ojalá .Es la novia de Nnoitra -** No podía parar de hablar **– Si te preguntas que hago aquí te lo diré. Pero antes relléname la copa , con la garganta vacía me cuesta hablar**

 **-Sabes que eso debería de ser al revés ¿No? –** Se ríe mientras me rellena el chupito

 **-Soy su guardaespaldas aquí , evito que los babosos se la lancen encima hasta que su novio llegue , fuera de aquí sigo siendo el mismo calzonazos pero sin razón alguna , soy su vecino y ella me ve como a un hermano … No me jodas …Hermanos…Ja , yo a mi hermana no me la querría tirar si la tuviera –** Me bebo el chupito y vuelvo a hablar **– Así que todos los martes , jueves y viernes me convierto en el guardaepaldas /calzonazos de mi hermanita**

 **-Sabes … Lo raro es que no sabía nada de que Nnoitra tuviera novia**

 **-¿Y porqué ibas a saberlo? –** Rebaño el poco liquido que aún queda en mi copa

 **-Porque , bueno , ya sabes … nos acostamos a menudo-** Me giro en su dirección y dejo la copa sobre la barra

 **-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?**

 **-Hace una semana , y no mencionó nada de que tuviera novia**

Me levanto del asiento tirando el taburete al suelo.

 **-Vas a ayudarme a entrar en ese camerino ¿Verdad? –** Me mira y asiente ,al momento se levanta y yo voy detrás de ella **.**

 **-Grandullón , vamos a entrar** – El guarda nos mira intermitente , primero a ella y luego a mí – **Tranquilo , hay una buena razón**

El guardia de seguridad hace una mueca extraña y cabeceando de un lado a otro nos deja entrar , ella le da un apalmada en el hombro y le susurra **"Gracias"**

Según comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos mi pulso va a más.

Cuando entro en el camerino de ese hijo de puta él está besándose con Neliel .Se está acercando a ella más y más , su mano va a meterse debajo de su jersey cuando Nel intenta apartarse de él .

En ese momento reacciono y pongo a Nel lejos de él

- **No es lo que …-** No la dejo terminar

 **-¡TÚ!-** Le señalo y literalmente me tiro encima de él .

Un puñetazo.

Dos puñetazos

Gritos , hay muchos gritos , Neliel grita mientras la camarera intenta que deje de llorar.

Siete , ocho , nueve puñetazos

 **-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡LO VAS A MATAR!** – Nel cae al suelo de rodillas.

Me miro los nudillos llenos de sangre , después miro Nnoitra , no reacciona.

Me giro hacia Nel , intento ayudarla a levantarse , pero me aparta empujándome.

 **-Nel ¿Qué?**

 **-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!** – Está temblando. Intento volver a acercarme a ella , pero cuando acerco mi mano a ella mientras se levanta , ella me la aparta lanzándome una mirada llena de odio

 **-No lo entiendes, él no es como tú piensas**

 **-Para…**

 **-Neliel , él no te merece**

 **-Para Grimmjow, si sigues…**

 **-Él te ha estado engañando**

 **-…dejarás de existir para mí-** Cuando la miro no hay rastro de la Nel inocente que siempre estaba de mi lado , tampoco está esa mirada de pura felicidad que antes tenía al verme

Me aparta y pasa por mi lado hasta llegar a Nnoitra .

Esto no podía estar pasando …No podía ¿Verdad?

 **-Neliel tienes que escucharme** -Me acerco a ella mientras llora cogiendo la mano de Nnoitra

 **-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión** – No me mira , sólo masajea la mano de Nnoitra, sólo besa la mano de Nnoitra

 **-¡El se ha acostado con ….!-** No pude seguir, ella se levantó y me dio una bofetada

 **-Nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso. Al menos en esto no quería darle la razón a Nnoitra**

 **-Nel…**

 **-Te dije queno me volvieras a llamar por ese nombre,a partir de ahora tú y yo no somos nada**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliwis!

Siento muchísimo todo lo que he tardado , pero con septiembre empieza la universidad , las prácticas , los exámenes y los trabajos , y se me ha complicado demasiado sacar tiempo para las historias .Por suerte ahora ay estoy menos ajetreada

Espero que les guste mucho

Matta neee...

-6666666666666666666666666666666666666-

Capítulo 3 :Blood , Sweat and Tears

Me giro hacia Nel , intento ayudarla a levantarse , pero me aparta empujándome.

 **-Nel ¿Qué?**

 **-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!** – Está temblando. Intento volver a acercarme a ella , pero cuando acerco mi mano a ella mientras se levanta , ella me la aparta lanzándome una mirada llena de odio

 **-No lo entiendes, él no es como tú piensas**

 **-Para…**

 **-Neliel , él no te merece**

 **-Para ,Grimmjow, si sigues…**

 **-Él te ha estado engañando**

 **-…dejarás de existir para mí-** Cuando la miro no hay rastro de la Nel inocente que siempre estaba de mi lado , tampoco está esa mirada de pura felicidad que antes tenía al verme

Me aparta y pasa por mi lado hasta llegar a Nnoitra.

Esto no podía estar pasando …No podía ¿Verdad?

 **-Neliel tienes que escucharme** -Me acerco a ella mientras llora cogiendo la mano de Nnoitra

 **-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión** – No me mira, sólo masajea la mano de Nnoitra , sólo besa la mano de Nnoitra

 **-¡El se ha acostado con ….!-** No pude seguir, ella se levantó y me dio una bofetada

 **-Nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso. Al menos en esto no quería darle la razón a Nnoitra**

 **-Nel…-** La miré , tenía una mirada llena de frustración

 **-Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar por ese nombre ,a partir de ahora tú y yo no somos nada**

La miro, no hay duda en sus ojos , está decidida. Miro a Nnoitra y veo que comienza a moverse mientras balbucea algo que ni entiendo ni quiero entender…

Ella le mira y corre a su lado. Aprieto los puños y cierro los ojos , no puedo ver cómo le besa , no quiero ver cómo llora por él sin pensar un sólo segundo en el daño que me está haciendo.

La camarera se acerca a mí , temerosa, intenta alcanzar mi puños pero yo la aparto, con delicadeza , no quiero que me vea así , ni siquiera yo mismo me quiero ver así.

Ella asiente y me deja el camino libre para salir de ese maldito camerino. Cojo la manilla de la puerta y justo antes de salir , sin darme la vuelta , le dedico a Neiliel esas palabras que tanto quiere oir.

 **-No te preocupes , no volveré a interponerme en vuestra relación … Ya no somos nada** -Escucho cómo se para su respiración y como solloza antes de que cierre la puerta detrás de mí.

Salgo de ese tugurio de mierda el viento me hiela la cara de volviéndome a la realidad

¿Qué mierdas había hecho?

¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?

¿Acababa de decirle adiós a Neliel? ¿A la mujer de mi vida?...Joder

Me apoyo en la trampilla de uno de los locales al lado del tugurio y me quiero morir , realmente me quiero morir

¿20 años haciendo el idiota para terminar así?

Joder , le doy un puñetazo a la trampilla

 **-Grimmjow…**

Me giro y …

…

(A la mañana siguiente)

Algo está sonando …

¿Porqué nadie lo apaga?

 **-Joder…**

Abro los ojos y me ciego al momento

 **-¿Pero qué cojones es esa luz?** – Me giro y es una puta ventana . Mierda , me rasco la cabeza , ese algo vuelve a sonar. Intento buscar de donde mierdas viene ese puto sonido y lo encuentro …Viene de mis jodidos pantalones

 **-Joder Kurosaki ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?-** Me duele cabeza y no estoy para aguantar alguna de sus preguntas transcendentales

 **-¿QUÉ TE PASA A TI?**

 **-Eh , eh , baja el puto tono tío que no estoy de humor** \- Le oigo suspirar del otro lado de la línea

 **-¿Dónde estás?**

 **-¡Dónde cojones quieres que esté Kurosaki? En mi casa joder**

 **-¿Y porqué no abres la maldita puerta? Estoy llamando al timbre**

Me siento intentando centrarme y olvidarme de la cruda que llevo , pero no oigo nada

 **-Tio , vete a tomarle el pelo a otro-** Me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama

 **-¿De que cojones hablas? ¡ÁBREME!**

 **-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE ABRA SI NO ESTÁS EN MI APARTAMENTO IMBECIL?**

De repente se hace el silencio al otro lado de la línea

 **-Grimmjow , ahora enserio hermano ¿Dónde estás?**

Sinceramente , quería mandarle a la mierda pero algo me llevaba llamando la atención desde hacía un rato… ¿Porqué mi habitación ahora era verde?

 **-Kurosaki…Te llamo luego**

 **-Oye , no , no te atrevas a …**

 **-Tarde**

Le cuelgo y salgo de la cama , comienzo a caminar por el pasillo .

Una cosa la tenía clara , esa no era mi casa

Sigo caminando hasta que llego a una especie de salón

 **-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?**

Al momento de decirlo la puerta del apartamento se abre

- **Ah , ¿Ya despertaste?**

 **-Sí…**

Se mueve de un lado a otro y me sonríe mientras entra a la cocina con las bolsas de la compra.

Pasa de mi … Me acerco al marco de la puerta y la miro de refilón desde allí , se mueve de un sitio a otro , colocando y re-colocando a destajo

 **-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día?-** Me pilló desprevenido

 **-No , claro que no** –Me acerco a ella y la ayudo a colocar mientras me da las instrucciones de donde poner cada cosa- **En realidad …eh ,quería preguntarte ¿Qué hago aquí?**

 **-¿En mi casa?**

 **-Sí** – Deja de moverse e instantáneamente dejo los tallarines en la encimera , me mira y siento cómo esos ojos verdes escanean mi alma .Aparto la mirada

 **-Te acuerdas de la discursión ¿Verdad?**

 **-Sí** – asiento , ella coge los tallarines y comienza a colocar el resto de lo que sea que haya en esas bolsas mientras yo la miro

 **-Pues justo después de que tú te marcharas ví como la chica te miraba , parecía querer ir detrás de ti pero a la vez ahí estaba el cobarde y quejoso de su novio diciéndola que eras un monstruo , que él sabía que tú eras un loco , que no eras bueno para ella , y que si no es por que le habías dejado " medio muerto** " – Hace comillas con los dedos – **ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta** -Suspira- **Ah… la pobre estaba hecha un lío así que yo fui detrás de ti y te encontré pegándole a la trampilla del local de al lado .**

 **Después de eso te quedaste dormido y te lleve a mi casa**

 **-Eh-** Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza ¡JODER" ¿¡CÓMO COJONES ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!?

 **-Debes de pensar que eso de quedarte dormido es raro , pero no lo es , el alcohol que te dí era muy fuerte y tú te lo bebiste como si fuera agua-** Se rie **– En realidad me sorprende que fueras capaz de pegar a Nnoitra**

Omito el comentario sobre Neliel y sonrío orgulloso , al menos no fue tan patético como yo pensaba

 **-Por cierto , me llamo Mila Rose -** Me da la mano mientras me sonríe , yo se la acepto

 **-Grimmjow , Grimmjow Jaguerjaquez , aunque creo que ya lo sabías…-** Ella sonríe y por un momento se me parece a la risa de Neliel. Aparto el pensamiento de mi cabeza , es verdad , Neliel y yo ya no somos nada

El teléfono vuelve a sonar y aparto al mano con la que estrechaba la de Mila Rose

 **-Kurosaki…**

 **-¿Me vas a decir ya donde cojones estás?-** Oigo al puerta del coche cerrarse

- **Estoy en casa de …una amiga** –Me giro dándole la espalda a Mila y escucho como ríe bajito

 **-¿Quieres decir en casa de Nel? ¡Enhorabuena amigo! Ya era hora de que dieras el paso** \- Me masajeo las sienes imaginándome cómo voy a patearle las bolas a Kurosaki nada más que lo vea

 **-No , no he dado ningún paso… Y no estoy en casa de Neliel** – Todo el alivio parece írsele de repente

 **-Ahh… Dime dónde estás que voy a por ti**

 **-Relájate ¿Vale? No estoy para tus sermones de padre** – Me recargo en la encimera mientras Mila me mira divertida. Veo el silencio al otro lado de la línea y sé que me quiere partir la cara , así que harto de todo me giro en dirección a la camarera- **Mila , dime el nombre de la calle** – No la digo el "porfavor" porque mi cara ya lo dice todo

 **-Ok , retransmite . Calle…**

…

Unos 20 minutos después Kurosaki estaba en la puerta

 **-Qué hay Kurosaki** –Me rasco la nuca evadiendo esa mirada de **_" tio , me debes muchas explicaciones"_** con mi mirada de **_"deja ya de dar por el culo Kurosaki que no estoy para mariconadas"_**

Mila Rose se acerca y se presenta

 **-Hola , encantada , me llamo Mila Rose** – Le tiende la mano y Kurosaki se la acepta haciendo todo un esfuerzo por sonreírla

 **-Encantado , me llamo Kurosaki** \- ella le sonríe y no sé cómo ni porqué pero se dan los números de teléfono y comienzan una entrañable conversación de lo imbécil que soy y como me gusta cagarla ,hora de acabar con las presentaciones

 **-Sí , bueno , muy emocional este momento pero tenemos que irnos** – Cojo de uno de los hombros a Kurosaki y me despido de Mila con la mano mientras ella sonríe en mi dirección más que divertida con la situación

Entramos al coche y mientras yo me pongo el cinturón Kurosaki me mira con cara de **"Sabes que la has cagado y me debes una explicación"**.Parece una vieja de barrio en vez de un macho pecho peludo

 **-Dispara Kurosaki** \- Dijo dejándome escurrir por el asiento del copiloto

- **No** -Le veo ponerse el cinturón

 **-¿No?** – Me mira con cara de **_"si te lo repito otra vez cagas dientes hasta el día de tu funeral"_** así que me quedo calladito

 **-Te dejaré en tu casa**

 **-No** \- Me sale solo , sin pensarlo, me mira sin entender que mierdas me pasa ,y sinceramente ni y mismo lo sé…Suspiro - **¿Puedo quedarme en la tuya? No tengo ganas de _….- "No tengo ganas de ver a Nel"_** eso es lo que quiero decir pero que al final no digo

- **No te preocupes hermano , mi casa es tu casa**

 **…**

Cuando llegamos a su casa actúa como si nada hubiera pasado , me pasa una cerveza y él se coge otra , se sienta en el sofá y yo le sigo mientras enciende la televisión.

No sé que programa está poniendo pero por el murmullo insoportable que sale de su boca supongo que es algo como la fricada esa de la esgrima. Me mueve el hombro argumentando algo como **_"¿¡PERO TÚ HAS VISTO ESO ¡?"_** NO , eso es lo que quiero decir , pero me callo y bebo otro sorbito de cerveza porque sé que le da absolutamente igual si lo he visto o no , simplemente tiene complejo de comentarista de teledeportes , gajes del oficio supongo.

Después de un rato dejo de prestarle atención y me centro completamente en dejar mi mente en blanco . No más Nel….

…

Pasan las horas y la enana llega para la hora de la cena.

Hacia bastante que no la veía así que al verme corre a abrazarme , odio admitirlo pero , me cae demasiado bien .

Cenamos todos juntos y a eso de las nueve y media decido que es hora de irme a casa, Kurosaki se ofrece a llevarme pero no le quiero estropear su noche con la enana, no se ven mucho por causa del hermano así que prefiero dejarles disfrutar. Además , me apetece andar y despejarme, y sí , sé que hay más de una hora y media andando hasta mi casa , pero me gusta despejarme a lo grande ¿Algún problema?

Camino rumbo a mi casa y cuando estoy a media hora de mi casa recibo un mensaje.

Desbloqueo el teléfono y sonrío cabreado cuando lo leo, formo un puño con una de mis manos y vuelvo a apagar el teléfono mientras acelero el paso

 ** _"El parque de tu casa , a las "_**

Ese cabrón quería que lo mataran y yo le iba a hacer el favor.

Cuando llego al parque no había nadie , y la mayor parte de las luces estaban fundidas porque habían robado cobre por el barrio , cojonudo…

Sigo nadando por el parque hasta de veo que de una de las farolas sale un tío bastante alto con el pelo lacio como si se lo hubiera lamido una vaca . Sonrío , incluso desde esa distancia puedo ver cómo la mayor parte de su cara se ha convertido en un repugnante moratón

 **-Vaya , vaya ¿Qué te pasó Nnoitra? Parece que tanta juerga te pasó factura**

 **-Déjate de gilipolleces Grimmjow**

 **-Tú dirás**

 **-¿Ves esto?-** Me señala los moratones en su cara – **Esto es tu culpa**

 **-Sí ¿Y? Tú te lo buscaste**

 **-¿Fue porque me estaba besando con tu amiguita? O … tal vez fue porque la estaba tocando una teta** –Se ríe – **O mejor** –Me mira y siento que se me revuelven las tripas, sé que es lo que va a decir **-…es porque sabes que ya me la he follado de todas las formas posibles en el camerino mientras tú esperabas como un perrito abandonado en el bar con el resto de pajeros que querían hacerla lo que yo la estaba haciendo** –Me hierve la sangre , pero se que tengo que andarme con cuidado , Nnoitra es mucho más alto y pesado que yo , si me lanzo sin más puedo terminar muy mal , tengo que calcular la jugada

 **-Deja ya de ladrar Nnoitra , me aburre tanta charla cuando yo sólo he venido a partirte la cara**

El se ríe

 **-¿Tú? ¿A partirme la cara? No lo creo tío ,mírate , ayer tuviste suerte porque estaba por follarme a tu amiga la putita y me dejé partir la cara para que ella te viera como el malo de la película . Tío , me lo pusiste demasiado fácil , no sabes lo bien que me cuidó, es una enfermera de diez, lo único que la faltaba era el disfraz …Bueno , ahora que lo pienso en realidad la faltaba todo-** Se ríe y en ese momento me lanzo . Vale que intente meterse conmigo , pero sólo pensar en todo lo que habrán hecho en ese camerino…No , no quiero pensarlo. Le doy un puñetazo y lo tiro al suelo . Al momento me subo encima de él y comienzo a darle puñetazos

 **-¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR ASÍ DE NELIEL HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!-** No paro de darle puñetazos hasta que veo como levanta la mano y me lanzo lejos de él notando como me corta con algo

Bajo la mirada y veo que estoy sangrando , igual que la navaja en su mano.

 **-¡NOO!**

Al escuchar ese grito me giro y veo allí a Neliel , en ese momento Nnoitra aprovecha para darme una patada en el pecho y tirarme al suelo. Toso , siento que no puedo respirar y entonces veo como Nel corre hacia mí , pero antes de que pueda alcanzarme Nnoitra me da una patada en las costillas , y todo el aire que había recuperado se esfuma mientras se pone justo delante de Nel no dejando que se acerque a mí

 **-¡NO LO TOQUES**!-Neliel está hecha una furia ,tanto que ni siquiera creo que se haya dado cuenta de que Nnoitra aún tiene la navaja en sus manos. Ella se abalanza y le intenta apartar , al ver que no puede comienza a darle puñetazos en el pecho pero a él ni siquiera le duele, es como si un niño pequeño intentara pegar a un adulto , no tiene la fuerza para hacer que se aparte y eso es lo que más miedo me da

-Tranquila nena , me gusta que seas una fiera , pero no aquí , mejor vamos a otro sitio.

Veo como Nnoitra se guarda la navaja en el bolsillo y coge a Nel del brazo para que vaya donde él quiere , ella grita , grita mi nombre , me pide ayuda desesperadamente

- **Grimmjow**

 **-Grimmjow , por favor , ayúdame**

 **-¡GRIMMJOW!**

Muy bien , es ahora o nunca .

Aprovecho todas las fuerzas que tengo y me lanzo a por Nnoitra , le doy la vuelta por el hombro y le meto un puñetazo que lo tira al suelo

 **-Corre** -Nel me mira y después mira a Nnpitra en el suelo intentándose levantar **-¡VETE AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ NELIEL!**

 **-¡NO!-** Me mira con los ojos llorosos, sé que tiene miedo **\- No pienso dejarte solo¡Estás sangrando Grimmjow! Te ha pateado las costillas , por Dios ¡Te cuesta respirar! Si no viene conmigo , no pienso irme**

 **-Neliel…-** Bajo la mirada olvidándome de Nnoitra , necesito que se vaya , no quiero que vea como dejo sin cara a este gilipollas

 **-No me llames así , eso es para cuando estamos enfadados** \- Me sonríe y yo la revuelvo el pelo igual que siempre

 **-Esta bien Nel** -Y entonces comenzó mi peor pesadilla…

Nnoitra se levantó y me pegó un puñetazo que me tiró al suelo , me quito la sangre del labio y para cuando miro al frente Nnoitra tiene cogida por el pelo a Neliel, ella está llorando , grita que la suelte , que la está haciendo daño y él sólo sonríe mientras nos mira intermitentemente .

 **-Suéltala Nnoitra , ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto**

 **-OH no , si que tiene que ver , tiene mucho que ver, todo tiene que ver con ella**

 **-No la metas en esto … esto es entre tú y yo**

 **-¡YO DECIDO A QUIEN METO Y A QUIÉN NO! ¿¡ENTIENDES!?-** Tira de ella por el pelo haciendo que se ponga de puntillas

Enreda el pelo de Nel en su mano y tira de él hasta arriba arrancándola mechones de pelo. Ella chilla y yo me levanto para enfrentarlo

 **-¡QUIETO!-** Estoy a punto de apartarlo de ella cuando sube la navaja y la pone en su cuello, entonces paro en seco. Subo las manos y veo como me sonríe- **Retrocede**

Comienzo a retroceder mientras miro a Nel , se muerde el labio intentando que no lo note pero las lágrimas la delatan , está sollozando , y me quiere pedir ayuda…Me intenta sonreír mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

 **-Más –** La voz de Nnoitra aparta mi mirada de Nel y hace que la vuelva hacia él **" lo voy a matar"** Sigo retrocediendo y cuando ya estoy a unos tres metros de ellos vuelve a hablar **– Para …Arrodíllate**

Sin pensarlo me arrodillo y entonces veo como sonríe , algo va mal , lo sé. Aparta la navaja de Neliel y la baja mientras respiro aliviado , vuelve a sonreír y sé que no debería de haber respirado tan aliviado cuando sólo está empezando. Se acerca a mí y después de cortarme una parte de la camisa hace una equis en mi piel con la navaja . Después se aleja y me la lanza a los pies , le miro dudoso.

Neliel me mira preocupada al ver que estoy sangrando

 **-Cógela-** Nnoitra vuelve a hablar , cojo la navaja y cuando barajo la posibilidad de levantarme vuelve a hablar **– Ahora quiero que te la claves justo donde he hecho la cruz**

Neliel grita mientras me mira , estoy paralizado. No sé qué hacer

 **-A esto se le llama incentivo…-** La mano de Nnoitra que antes sostenía la navaja ahora está apretando el cuello de Neliel , ella pelea buscando aire **–El tiempo pasa y tu querida amiga necesita aire-** cada segundo que pasa aprieta más su cuello. Quiero hablar pero no puedo , el pulso me va a mil por hora , los mismo pensamientos pasan una y otra vez por mi mente … **"Tengo que salvarla"**

Cojo la navaja entre mis manos y la dirijo hacia la equis en mi abdomen

 **-Hazlo** \- miro a Nel, grita que no lo haga , la sonrío y en un susurro mudo la digo lo que siempre quise decirla "Te amo"

 **-¡NOOO!**

- **Tarde…-** Neliel grita al vez en que termino de clavarme la navaja en el costado, Nnoitra rie. Toso , y con la navaja aún clavada me apoyo con las manos en el suelo . Todo a mi alrededor se mueve

 **-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-** Cuando levanto la cabeza ahí está Kurosaki corriendo hacia Nnoitra mientras éste se da la vuelva en su dirección recibiendo un puñetazo que lo tira frente a mí alejándolo de Nel. **\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR BASTARDO!-** Kurosaki está a punto de continuar pegando a Nnoitra pero y lo freno

 **-Esto es entre él y yo** \- Es entonces , cuando se da cuenta de que tengo una navaja clavada en el costado y de que estoy sangrando . Está paralizado , no puede hablar – Ni se te ocurra cotradecirme , cuida de Neliel mientras yo me encargo de esto

Me siento justo encima de Nnoitra y le empiezo a dar puñetazos

- **Esto es por las chicas a las que has engañado** –Un puñetazo – **Esto es por llamarme " bro"-** Otro puñetazo- **Esto es por besarte con MI chica-** Al tercer puñetazo Nnoitra no responde y sólo puedo sentir cómo rebota su cabeza contra el suelo- **Esto es por el navajazo** -Me levanto y le pateo el estómago varias veces- **Y esto … ¡ESTO ES POR NEL HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA**!-Le rompo la nariz de un puñetazo .

Es un maldito despojo humano cuando me acerco a Neliel , ese hijo de puta no se levanta hasta que llegue una ambulancia

- **Grimmjow tio , necesitar ir a** … –Callo a Kurosaki y él sólo asiente frustrado , sí , ni tan siquiera ahora pienso hacer lo que me mande

 **-Nel…-** Me acerco a ella

- **Grimmjow…-** Es un mar de lágrimas **\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Aún tienes la navaja , déjame quitártela** –Niego con la cabeza casi sin fuerzas. No voy a aguantar mucho más…

 **-Necesito decirte algo** – Alzo las manos recogiendo con ellas su rostro- **Neliel Tu Olderwatch …** -Suspiro y bajo la mirada al suelo

- **Grimmjow….-** sonrío avergonzado cuando la vuelvo a mirar a los ojos

 **-Neliel Tu Olderwatch , estoy completa, irremediable y locamente enamorado de ti…-** Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y yo al sonrío como un niño- **¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?**

Ella me sonríe con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y asiente

 **-Sí , sí ¡SÍ! Quiero ser tu novia Grimmjow Jaguerjaques**

Y es así , con mis manos manchadas de sangre ,con la cara completamente amoratada y una navaja clavada como la pido que sea mi novia …

Y sí , es así , con la ropa llena de tierra , con el pelo hecho una maraña y el rimmel tiñendo sus mejillas como ella por fin acepta

Sonrío y todo se vuelve negro

 **-¡GRIMMJOW!**

...

Pd: haré un pequeño epílogo jejejeje .Un extra por haber tardado mil años en actualizar . Muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia

Por cierto , el nombre del capítulo lo he sacado de una canción de un grupo coreano llamado BTS , enserio esos chicos son impresionantes , bailan , cantan y rapean como dioses ¡INCLUSO HAN ENTRADO A LOS BILLBOARD! Si tienen tiempo por favor intentn escuchar alguna de sus canciones ( me lo agradecerán) ¬.¬

Matta nee…


	4. Chapter 4

Oliwis!

Siento muchísimo todo lo que he tardado , pero como siempre los exámenes me acechan por todas partes y aprobar en la universidad es casi un milagro , por eso he tardado tanto .

Eso sí , he de decir que me ha gustado demasiado escribir sobre esta pareja , así que no descarto futuros proyectos sobre estos dos tortolitos :)

Espero que les guste mucho ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Matta neee...

-6666666666666666666666666666666666666-

 **Epílogo : we are the hearts**

 **-Gracias por avisarnos**

 **-No , no , no tenéis nada que agradecerme. Grimmjow…tenía que patearle el culo a ese cabrón**

Abro los ojos poco a poco escuchando de fondo el borroso murmullo de Ichigo y…alguien más a quien no puedo reconocer

La luz me ciega y parpadeo varias veces desorientado , levantando mi mano derecha delante de mis ojos apartando esa cegadora luz blanca.

Cuando me acostumbro a la luz veo a Ichigo , Mila Rose , a la enana a mi alrededor

 **-¡Estas bien!-** La enena se lanza a abrazarme medio ahogándome- **Menudo susto nos has metido ¿Se puede saber para qué te clavas una navaja?-** Voy a contestar pero no me deja y sigue con su análisis de la situación por la cual me metí un navajazo - **Te tiró la navaja , podías haber corrido y clavársela**

 _Pues también es verdad_

 **-Gracias enana-** No digo más y simplemente la sonrío mientras la revuelvo el pelo , ella me sonríe y tras darme un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho corre a los brazos de Ichigo que simplemente me sonríe mientras se la lleva afuera.

Me quedo solo con Mila Rose. Me hace gracia , no sabe a donde mirar

 **-No muerdo , tranquila** -La sonrío y ella se mete el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras me mira sonrojada

 **-Lo siento…-** La miro dudoso

 **-¿Porqué deberías de sentirlo?** -Ella me mira y después desvía la mirada hacia el techo , suspira , me mira , y vuelve la mirada hacia el suelo. La cojo la mano y con el pulgar le acaricio el dorso de la misma

 **-Porque…No debería de haberte dicho que me había acostado con Nnoitra , sabía como te pordrías y sólo hice que terminaras…así**. -Me mira con lágrimas en los ojos- **Si me hubiera quedado callada nada de esto habría pasado , tenía que haberte impedido entrar al camerino … Dios , soy tonta , tonta , tonta , tonta…-La** lágrimas caen una tras otra sin parar mientras se llama tonta

 **-Déja de decir eso ¿Vale?-** La cojo la cara con la otra mano haciéndola que me mire directamente a los ojos – **Escuché como Kurosaki hablaba contigo … Tú les avisaste , es gracias a ti que estoy vivo . Así que ni se te ocurra , seguir menospreciándote ¿Entendido?**

Ella asiente y me sonríe. Me aparto un poco de ella mientras la sonrío y entonces escuchamos como se abre la puerta con un:

 **-¿Se puede? –** Los dos miramos hacia la puerta y la que entra no es nadie más ni nada menos que Nel.

La veo y no puedo evitarlo , se me pone una sonrisa de tonto que la hace peino el pelo con las manos intentand disimular mi nerviosismo y Nel se acerca a nosotros

 **-Vaya , ya veo que la bella durmiente ha despertado** \- Se acerca a la cama con un café en la mano y Mila la deja espacio

 **-Yo ya me iba .Me alegro de verte mejor Grimmjow** \- Los dos nos despedimos de ella mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Me giro hacia Nel y veo su preocupación cuando me mira.

 **-Ey…-** La acaricio las mejillas y ella cierra los ojos mientras toca la mano que la acaricia- **Tranquila ,mírame , estoy bien** –La sonrío lo más que puedo intentado que no se preocupe per se me olvidaba el dato de que seguía teniendo el labio partido.

Ella se da cuenta de la punzada de dolor y me mira con cara de "¿Ves como no estas bien?"

 **-Por eso mismo estoy así Grimmjow , porque te estoy mirando.** –Suspira , y baja la mirada hacia mis manos – **Por Dios….-** Coge mi mano izquierda y delinea con sus dedos las heridas de mis nudillos- **Mírate Grimmjow…Mira como estás….-** Mira mi mano y veo como sus ojos comienzan a aguarse- **Dios mío…Esto es mi culpa Grimmjow , todo esto es mi culpa** -Baja la mirada al suelo y en el momento en que cierra los ojos dos lágrimas recorren sus enrojecidas mejillas

Intento sentarme y ella me frena

 **-No lo hagas , tienes que estar en reposo Grimmjow , sino se pueden abrir las heridas….** – Me siento del todo ,y desvío la mirada hacia una de sus manos y la cojo llevándola hacia mi mejilla- **Grimmjow… -** Ella intenta apartar la mano pero yo la acerco de nuevo , y mientras pongo mi mano en su espalda baja beso la palma de su mano y la miro a los ojos

No digo nada , no necesito decirlo cuando me acerco a ella bajando su mano hasta mi pecho y subiendo la mía hacia sus mejillas y besándola mientras cierra los ojos.

Me pierdo en el beso , no es uno lleno de pasión , ni de deseo , pero sí uno lleno de amor . Es la forma que tengo de decirla todo lo que siento por ella , y lo poco que me importa estar como una piltrafa en estos momentos si gracias a eso ella está bien.

Siento cómo sube su mano por el pecho , llegando al cuello y pasando a la nuca , acariciando mi pelo y profundizando más el beso.

Me vuelve loco.

La acerco aún más a mí y la succiono el labio inferior, suspira entrecortadamente mientras abre los ojos. Nos miramos y tomamos aire

Me estiro todo lo más que puedo y la beso la frente mientras pongo ambas manos en sus mejillas.

Me muerdo el labio y me coloco justo frente a ella , haciendo contacto sus ojos y los míos.

 **-Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa. Ese hijo de puta se merecía una paliza, y si estoy así es por ir de sobrado-** Me mantengo serio unos segundos y al momento la sonrío. Ella también sonríe y realmente siento que esto es la felicidad que llevo tanto tiempo buscando

Sí, hecho mierda y todo lo que tu quieras , pero soy más feliz que cuando no tenía ningún arañazo.

…

Al día siguiente por la tarde me dan el alta y Kurosaki y la enana planean hacer una cena para celebrarlo , pero Nel dice que lo mejor es que hagamos la cena en su casa y así no tengo que hacer tanto viaje. En fin , que daba igual que yo dijera que no pasaba nada porque me miraba con cara de **_" Una sola palabra más y te abro las heridas de un tortazo"_** y claro , quieras que no , se me quitaban las ganas de hablar , dice que estoy muy guapo callado y por esta vez la haré caso.

Nos recogen en el hospital y una vez en casa de Nel todos se ponen a cocinar mientras a mí no me dejan moverme del sofá. A ver , que se entienda bien esto NO me gusta la cocina , ni nada que tenga que ver con las tareas del hogar , pero de ahí a sentirme como una piltrafa humana hay un punto intermedio , ese punto donde yo digo que no quiero hacer nada ,me bufan y yo sigo tirado en el sofá disfrutando de mi cervecita

Pero no me puedo quejar , estoy demasiado cansado después de testificar al poner una denuncia contra Nnoitra, sinceramente cuando ví aparecer a la policía en la habitación me dieron ganas de correr , demasiadas , pero claro , me acababa de besar con Nel y no era la mejor forma de terminar el momentazo…

Me toco la herida del abdomen , y suspiro adolorido. En el hospital nos han dicho que tuve mucha suerte porque no llegué a tocar ningún órgano , por eso no me pusieron ningún punto, simplemente la curaron y le pusieron puntos de aproximación.

 **-¿Estás bien?** – Miro hacia arriba y ve a Nel con cara de preocupación

 **-Sí tranquila** –La sonrío y ella me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantar

 **-Venga , vamos con el resto** – Asiento como un niño y caminamos a paso lento hacia la cocina , aún no quiero soltar su mano

…

Cuando la cena termina nos ponemos a hacer un juego de imitación y cuando acaba nos ponemos a ver una película.

Antes de que la película termine la enana ya se ha dormido así que Kurosaki se la lleva en brazos al coche.

Yo voy hasta la cocina y recojo los platos en el lavavajillas mientras Nel recoge las migas del mantel

 **-No hacía falta que me ayudaras , necesitas descansar** – Me regala una sonrisa mientras me quita el último plato de las manos y lo coloca en el lavavajillas

 **-Quiero no hacer nada porque yo lo quiera , no por ser una piltrafa humana** \- miro como se agacha a por una pastilla del lavavajillas

 **-No eres una piltrafa humana** -y en cuanto la pone , me pongo sobre ella sin tocarla , haciéndola sombra …

- **Sí lo soy** \- y cierro el lavavajillas mientras ella se gira para conectar su mirada con la mía

Me aparto dejándola espacio para que se levante y la tiendo la mano , ella la acepta y se levanta.

Los dos nos miramos . Es incómodo , sé que quiere hablar , pero sinceramente no tengo ganas

 **-Bueno** …–Me rasco la nuca mientras miro hacia la puerta de entrada- **Creo que es hora de irme. Gracias por todo**

Camino hacia la puerta y al momento siento como una mano sostiene las mangas de mi camisa. Me giro y su mirad y la mía se cruzan en el mismo punto , sus ojos se agrandan con sorpresa mientras me mira y después mira su mano sosteniendo mi manga y al momento me suelta.

Esconde sus manos detrás de la espalda y comienza a subir la vista en mi dirección

 **-T-tengo que curarte la herida ¿Recuerdas?-** Sonríe y al momento baja la mirada al suelo mientras musita algo que no consigo oir y se muerde el labio

- **Claro…-** Miro el salón **-¿Dónde me pongo?**

 **-Espérame en mi habitación e iré ahora mismo , voy a coger las medicinas** -Comienza a caminar y al momento se da la vuelta **-¿Puedes ir tu solo o necesitas ayuda?**

 **-No tranquila , puedo solo** \- La sonrío de lado y veo como voltea la cabeza a la vez que se sonroja y comienza a caminar hacia el baño.

Sigo la línea de sus pasos y voy hacia su habitación. Doy la luz y miro cada rincón de la habitación , su perfume a duraznos revolotea por la habitación envolviéndome en una calidez amiga que pensé haber perdido .

Mis pies se mueven solos en dirección a su cama , me siento en la esquina mientras masajeo la colcha verde menta y cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro veo la puerta abrirse y a Nel con una coleta alta y el pelo esparramado por los lados , me sonríe mientras deja el botiquín sobre la cama , al hacerlo se la caen varias gasas que se afana por recoger antes de que yo lo intente .

 **-No pasa nada** –Me señala las gasas – **aún tenían el plástico puesto**

Se pone de pie frente a mí y avergonzada me señala la camisa

 **-Tienes que quitártela para que te pueda curar-** Asiento mientras me pongo de pie , ella retrocede , sonrío y comienzo a desabrocharme la camisa

 **-¿Así mejor?-** Ella asiente

 **-Mucho mejor …-** Parece pensárselo mejor y entonces vuelve a hablar – **Mucho mejor para curarte porque sino no podría , pues , eh , curarte…-** Me mira avergonzada – **No pienses mal**

 **-¿Porqué debería?-** Me congela con la mirada y murmura que me siente. Ella se arrodilla frente a mí y procede a quitar el esparadrapo junto con la gasa que recubren y protegen la herida.

Un gruñido sale de mi boca cuando la gasa se despega de la herida

 **-Lo siento** -Dice nerviosa , yo niego con la cabeza mientras siento su respiración sobre mi piel. Hecha vetadine en y la piel se me pone de gallina cuando sopla vehemente la herida **-¿Te duele?**

 **-No…-** La miro a los ojos y por un momento pienso que me va a besar pero no lo hace .

 ** _Por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer , por Dios , sólo te está curando, controla las putas hormonas de pre-puber_**

 **-Te voy a dejar la herida sin gasas y así respira un poco ¿vale?-** Mira la herida desde varios ángulos y después me mira a mí . Y simplemente cabeceo un sí y ella suelta un suspiro- **Grimmjow….¿Me harías un favor?**

 **-Sí ,claro ¿Qué necesitas?**

 **-Después de lo de ayer… De que me tirara del pelo , me arrancó varios mechones y ahora me queda muy mal tal como lo tengo** \- se quita la coleta y se pasa las manos por el pelo y puedo ver perfectamente por donde la agarró ese cabrón- **así que había pensado en cortármelo pero no lo puedo hacer yo sola …¿Puedes ayudarme?**

 **-Bueno …-** La miro y veo esos malditos ojos llenos de dolor ….- **Está bien , pero te aviso que no sé cómo quedara**

Ella sonríe

 **-No te preocupes** – Se agarra de mi pantalón dándose impulso para ponerse de pie- **Sí lo haces tú , estoy segura de que me gustará**

La miro sin respiración …. Esta chica me va a matar

Camina hacia la salida y yo la ayudo llevándola el botiquín. Da la luz y me invita a entrar mientras busca un peine y unas tijeras.

 **-Voy a humedecerme un poco el pelo y ya te dejo hacer tu trabajo "Llongueras"** \- Se ríe mientras me palmea el pecho mofándose de mi "gran talento" como peluquero

 **-Sigue riéndote que a lo mejor me inspiro y te hago un corte abstracto en el pelo** –Me empuja sacándome la lengua fuera del baño para que la deje espacio para lavarse el pelo. Por que sí , se suponía que se lo iba a "humedecer" pero salió con el pelo empapad

 **-Al final ya que estaba me lo he lavado** – Me sonríe tímida y yo simplemente la sonrío de vuelta . Pongo un a toalla en el suelo y la empiezo a secar el pelo con otra toalla.

Empiezo a peinarla el pelo

 **-¿Por aquí te parece bien?**

 **-Sí** –Me sonríe y empiezo a cortar – **Sabes…-** Dejo de cortar la miro en el reflejo del espejo **– No , no , sigue , no pares por mí.** -La hago caso y dudando un poco sigo cortando- **En realidad Grimmjow… Sí que eres un gran chico**

 **-¿Y eso?** -Sonrío de lado **\- ¿Porqué lo dices?**

 **-No lo sé , sólo… es lo que pienso**

 **-Has tardado demasiado tiempo en darte cuenta Neliel** – Me río mientras ella em sonríe a través del espejo

 **-¡OYE! No te lo tengas tan creído. Sí no lo he pensado antes es por…**

 **-¿Porqué?-** Sigo riendo al ver como se sonroja

 **-Porque eras un mujeriego . Todos los días estabas rodeado de chicas , y si no te liabas con una te liabas con otras …Eso no lo hacen los chicos buenos**

 **-Tienes razón , era un chico malo…-** Me acerco a su oreja y se lo susurro . Ella da un pequeño saltito y yo vuelvo a reir – **Además , a ti te gustaban los chicos como Kurosaki , los buenos chicos con principios y todas esas mierdas ¿No te acuerdas?**

 **-Me acuerdo perfectamente Grimmi .Pero Kurosaki no era el que me gustaba**

 **-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién te gustaba?**

Termino de cortarla el pelo y mientras paso las manos por su pelo ella se gira en mi dirección

 **-Tú …** \- Sus ojos los y los míos conectan ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿Amor? No lo sé , sólo sé que la quería besar el tiempo suficiente para desgastarnos los labios – **Me gustas y me gustabas Grimmjow , si salí con Nnoitra fue para darte celos** –Mira en dirección al suelo- **Lo sé , fui una imbécil. Y encima todo fue a peor cuando te ví con Mila Rose en el bar. Pensé que te gustaba y que querías algo con ella así que me propuse olvidarte completamente y después pasó lo de la pelea y pensé que simplemente querías llamar mi atención …No sé que me pasó...Yo…**

La doy la vuelta empotrándola contra la pared

 **-¿Grimm….?**

 **-¿Cuánto?-** La miro a los ojos

 **-¿Qué? … No te entie…**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo gustándote?-** Subo las manos por su rostro sosteniéndolo con suavidad

 **-Desde el principio** -Paso mi pulgar derecho por su labio inferior delineándolo mientras escucho como las palabras brotan de sus labios **-…Desde el día en que me hice la cicatriz y tú fuiste el que me ayudó…Siempre me has gustado , a pesar de que tú me veías como mi hermana pequeña , yo… siempre te he visto como algo más**

La lágrimas tiñen sus mejillas y comienza a hipar

 **-Nel , me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te ví , desde el primer maldito segundo . pero siempre pensé que nunca llegaríamos a nada que no fuera un relación de hermanos** \- Me agacho poniendo mi frente contra la suya – **Llevo toda mi vida locamente enamorado de ti Nel …**

 **-¿Enserio? …**

 **-Qué tontos hemos sido ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí –** sonrío a la vez que ella y antes de que pueda volver a hablar me acerca a ella y me besa poniéndose de puntillas

La acerco más a mí poniendo una mano en su nuca y otra en su cadera.

Sus pequeñas manos se agarran a la piel desnuda de mi hombro derecho y mi nuca, sus dedos bailan por mi pelo.

Succiono su labio inferior con los míos y la escucho jadear. Me separo de ella y me muerdo el labio cuando la veo con la respiración entrecortada , las mejillas sonrojadas , los labios rojos y sus ojos entre cerrados entre una maraña alborotada de pelo verde.

La subo los brazos por encima de la cabeza y la vuelvo a besar mucho más salvaje que antes , chupo su lengua y sus labios , la muerdo los labios y con nuestras bocas bailo un acompasado vals privado que la vuelve loca.

Ella acerca su cadera a la mía , gruño en el beso mientras ella sonríe conforme con mi reacción , vuelve a rozar su cadera con la mía y siento que me estoy volviendo loco , todo en ella me vuelve loco ; su sabor , su textura , esa pasión inocente con la que me besa y la forma en que sus labios tiemblan cuando me aparto de ella.

 **-Sabes… ahora me encantaría que saltaras a mi cadera y te agarraras a mí con las piernas mientras no dejo de besarte , me volvería loco llevarte así a la habitación pero esta puta herida…**

Nel me besa antes de que pueda terminar de hablar , y se deshace de mi agarre mientras se muerde los labios y me coge la muñeca .Sin mediar palabra comienza a caminar en dirección a la habitación . Cierra la puerta detrás nuestro y me hace sentarme en el borde de la cama mientras ella se pone de rodillas para volver a besarme los labios

 **-Los enfermos no deberían hacer esfuerzos** **estúpidos** –Sonríe, esa esa sonrisa macarra que tanto la pone cuando yo la hago …Y vaya , ahora entiendo el porqué

Siento como pasa sus minúsculas manos temblorosas por mis hombros , tirando de mi camisa y acariciándome la espalda en el camino , la ayudo a quitarme la camisa y veo como me mira…Me mira con deseo

Pasa las yemas sus dedos por los míos comenzando un tortuoso camino hacia mi ante brazo y se para en los bíceps posando las palmas de sus manos y recorriéndolo hasta llegar a mis hombros , para después volver a bajar con las yemas de sus dedos hacia mi pecho.

Me mira la herida del costado y se inclina bajando la cabeza, siento su respiración en mi abdomen y me pongo nervioso

 **-Nel…-** Pero no soy capaz a decir nada más cuando siento como la besa con suavidad, besa alrededor de la herida como si se tratara de una mariposa diciendo **_"Lo siento"_** con su aleteo

La acaricio el pelo mientras siegue recorriéndome el abdomen con besos y puedo sentir como sonríe, jadeo cuando me muerde un costado , bajo la mirada para ver cómo me mira mientras lo lame . Lentamente veo como sube los besos a cada parte de mi pecho y como poco a poco me va tumbando en la cama poniéndose a horcajadas encima de mí , pasando una pierna a cada costado.

Sonríe cuando me muerde un pezón y gimo subiendo las caderas en su dirección.

Vuelve a sonreir y se acerca a mi oído besándolo , lamiéndolo…Volviéndome loco

Vuelvo a subir las caderas buscando acercarla más a mí mientras paseo las manos por su espalda

 **-Tranquilo tigre , esto sólo acaba de empezar**

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta

 **-No ,no , no ..Nel , si seguimos…**

 **-¿Si seguimos…?**

 **-Si seguimos no creo que sea capaz de controlarme –** Me siento haciendo que se baje de encima de mí- **Es mejor que paremos ahora**

Me levanto de la cama y me prometo a mí mismo no mirarla cuando comienzo a caminar , pero antes de dar dos pasos siento los muelles de la cama rechinar , y al momento sus menudos brazos me abrazan , enlazándose en mi cintura

 **-Nel…**

 **-¿Quién dijo que quería parar**?- Me giro para mirarla y pienso que como siempre que está avergonzada enterrará su cara en mi pecho , pero esta vez no es así. Esta vez me está mirando a los ojos , unos ojos que no albergan duda, llenos de decisión

 **-¿ Sabes lo que significa?**

 **-Sí … Y no me importa**

Sin darme tiempo a responder sube su mano por mi cuello y me atrae hacia ella para besarme.

Me dejo llevar , mi cerebro se desconecta , no quiero pensar , sólo quiero sentir cómo es hacerlo con la persona de la que estoy locamente enamorado.

Pasa las manos por mis hombros y desliza la camisa por mi espalda, mientras yo cuelo mis manos por su abdomen hasta su espalda , masajeándola por debajo de la camiseta.

Me aparta las manos y se aleja del beso.

 **-Pensé que ya te había dicho que los enfermos no tienen que hacer esfuerzos estúpidos** \- Y de un rápido movimiento me tira de espaldas a la cama para terminar en la misma posición que antes , pero esta vez no me besa. Esta vez comienza a serpentear sus dedos por mi cuerpo hasta la hebilla del pantalón.

Se baja de la cama y me hace sentarse mientras ella se pone de rodillas y me desabrocha los pantalones. Intento pararla…

 **-Nel , no tienes porqué hacer esto, no necesito que**

 **-Lo sé , pero quiero hacerlo**

…Pero como siempre no me hace caso . Me quita los pantalones y los tira en algún lugar de la habitación. Pasa su mano por el interior de mi muslo , y la otra por mi pecho mientras vuelve a la tarea de besar mi abdomen hasta la goma elástica de mis calzoncillos. Suspiro cuando sopla sobre los calzoncillos , ella sonríe y pasa sus dedos por el bulto , de arriba abajo , torturándome.

Jadeo cuando en vez de sentir sus dedos , siento su lengua. Y Dios mío , sentí que me estallaban los huevos

Paso las manos por su pelo ensortijándolo mientras ella lame y besa el bulto en mi entrepierna. Al momento la veo como sube la cabeza hacia la goma de los calzoncillos para después morderla y empezarla a bajar hasta terminar por quitármelos

La miro, y Dios , puedo jurar que me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza . Es decir , siempre me imaginé hacerlo con ella , pero no me la imaginé nunca tomando el control de esta manera . Joder , si es que me tiene comiendo de su puta mano

Me veo obligado a dejar de pensar y volver a la realidad cuando con una sonrisa de superioridad la veo cómo empieza a masajear mi erección , gruño y ella sonríe mientras tentándome pasea su lengua por donde antes lo hacían sus manos.

Me he acostado con un montón de tías , es la verdad , no voy a venir de mojigato cuando soy el mayor cabrón del barrio . Pero joder , con ella estaba siendo diferente ,no sé como expresarlo , pero es un sentimiento completamente diferente .

No estoy pensando en acabar cuando antes para que no tenga tiempo a decirme que si quiero quedarme a dormir en su casa.

Siento una corriente de aire y al volverla a mirar , es ella soplando mientras me masturba…Joder , termino siendo eyaculador precoz

Gimo mientras me tortura y de repente para . Por fin puedo respirar , sin miedo a perder las fuerzas y que se me escape entre sus dedos mi dignidad como hombre.

Pero no , lo de respirar tranquilo quedaría par otro momento , sus planes eran otros.

Veo cómo se levanta , la miro y ella me devuelve la mirada chulesca mientras se sienta encima de mí y se contonea sobre mis pantalones .

Por instinto la sigo los movimientos y en algún punto de nuestra lucha de superioridad la escucho gemir y me vuelvo loco . Pongo las manos en sus caderas haciéndola bajar más hacia mi centro , quiero que sienta lo que me está provocando y con una sonrisa chulesca contemplo una obra maestra; Ella

Ella sonrojada , mordiéndose los labios intentando que no la escuche gemir .

Ella con el cabello alborotado mientras se pasa las manos por su cuerpo

Ella con la respiración agitada y los ojos entreabiertos mientras susurra mi nombre

 **-Grimmjow… Por favor**

 **-¿Por favor que?**

 **-Ayúdame…-** Sonrío de lado

 **-¿Qué te ayude? ¿Con qué?-** La veo hacer un puchero que no dura mucho cuando la doy otra estocada y ella gime mucho más fuerte que antes . Me mira , y me mata con su mirada, pero al momento se endulza y con timidez me señala su pantalón de gomilla **-No , no ,nena así no funcionas las cosas, tienes que decirlo** \- vuelvo a darla otra estocada y gime mientras se muerde el labio- **Vamos , dilo . ¿A qué quieres que te ayude?**

 **-A-ayudame a co…correrme-** La miro mientras entierra la cara en mi pecho avergonzada y me relamo los labios mientras meto las manos dentro de su camiseta ajustada

 **-Esto está hecho pequeña**

La muerdo al oreja y la escucho gemir bajito , no queriendo que yo la escuche y al momento subo las manos por sus caderas haciendo que se al suba la camiseta , ella me ayuda alzando los brazos y aprovecho el momento en que la camiseta la tapa la cara para admirar su pecho.

Termino de quitarla la camiseta y paso las manos por si abdomen y la tumbo en la cama poniéndome a horcajadas encima de ella.

Paseo las manos por sus piernas y la quito los pantalones mientras beso su abdomen , a continuación vuelvo a ponerme sobre ella pasando las menos por sus piernas hasta su cadera , y por su cuello mientras lo beso.

Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y puedo sentir el bordado de su sujetador rozándome el pecho. brevemente el sujetador y veo que el cierre lo tiene por adelante **_" perfecto"_**

Subo la mano desde su pierna hasta la ci ntura y mientras hago círculos en dirección al sujetador la muerdo el lóbulo de la reja . Gime , y en ese momento se lo desabrocho

Ella no dice nada , sólo cierra los ojos mientras se muerde el labio. La miro y acaricio su mejilla mientras me acerco a su cara.

 **-No hagas eso ….-** Abre los ojos cuando siente mi aliento delineando la fina silueta de su nariz **-Quiero que me mires mientras lo hago**

De nuevo no dice nada , y solo asiente a la vez en que acerco mis labios a los suyos. Primero es un roce , después entrelazo sus labios con los mío y succiono su labio inferior a la vez que bajo mi mano desde su cuello hasta sus pechos y empiezo a masajearlos . Siento cómo se pone nerviosa , por eso paro hasta que se tranquiliza y la sigo besando mientras simplemente la acaricio el cuello , la clavícula o algún lugar cerca del pecho.

Se tranquiliza y comienzo a masajearla los pechos mientras ella comienza a subir una mano desde mi cadera hasta mi espalda , masajeándola en círculos llegando a mi nuca y enredándose en mi pelo. Pongo su pierna sobre mi cadera acercándola más a mí mientras comienzo un beso más anhelante , más seguro y demandante.

Abre la boca e introduzco la lengua saboreándola , masajeando su pecho y sus nalgas mientras muevo la cadera hacia adelante y engullendo sus gemidos a la vez en que sus dedos se mueven haciendo una maraña en mi pelo.

Bajo la mano desde su pecho hasta su ropa interior , acariciando la fina lencería por fuera y en ese momento ella se aleja de mí tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda y acercado aún más nuestros centros.

En ese momento comienzo un camino de besos infinitos que ella sigue con su mano apoyada en mi pelo , guiándome hacia mi meta . Me paso en su lencería y la lamo mientras masajeo su perla en círculos

 **-Grimm …. Grimmm …..jow** -Su respiración es irregular y su presión en mi cabeza es cada vez mayor .Por eso decido jugar

Dejo de moverme y hablo .

 **-Si quieres que al diversión siga , tendrás que moverte tú misma**

 **-¿C-cómo?**

 **-Sólo tienes que mover las caderas** – Sonrío de lado escondido entre sus piernas , y al contrario de lo que pensaba , no se queja ni vuelve a preguntar , simplemente me sigue el juego y yo lo hago encantado .

Poco a poco cuando más se mueve ella más rápido me muevo yo hasta que llega un momento en que la oigo gemir mucho más alto , las piernas la tiemblan y se lo que viene así que aparto la braga y meto mi lengua en su entrada haciendo que se corra en mi boca mientras hunde mi cabeza y arquea la espalda.

Me aparto de ella y espero a que se recupere mientras la beso el rostro y escucho su respiración regularizarse.

Bajo las manos hacia sus bragas y entonces me para

 **-¡Espera!…- La miro dudoso ¿Había hecho algo mal?**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado?**

 **-No ,no…Osea , sí me ha gustado , pero no es eso….-** Evita mi mirada y un segundo después la busca para volverme a hablar – **Oh Dios… No sé cómo decir esto** …-Vuelve a esquivar mi mirada y me acerca a ella enterrando su cabeza en mi espalda – **S-s-soy virgen**

…

…

¿eh?

Primer pensamiento en mi mente **"¿Virgen?...¿Virgen como al Virgen María?"**

Segundo pensamiento **"¿Y se supone que eso es un problema?"**

Tercer pensamiento **"¿Entonces el hijo de puta de Nnoitra me mintió?"**

Cuarto pensamiento y el más importante **"¿Qué se supone que he de decir?"**

Siento un puño golpeando mi pecho

 **-No te quedes callado … Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza** – No la estaba viendo la cara , pero aún así sabía que era cierto , que seguramente tendría las mejillas rojas como el pimentón y que se estaría mordiendo los labios compulsivamente mientras intentaba no mirar en dirección a mi paquete

 **-¿Y?-** Lentamente sube la cabeza en mi dirección, cruzando nuestras miradas. Sinceramente le respondí lo que pensaba pero al parecer había mejores formas de decirlo

 **-¿Cómo que Y? ¿Tú eres tonto? ¿¡COMO QUE Y!?-** Comienza a meterme puñetazos en el pecho mientras comienza una verborrea demasiado rápida para mi cerebro- **Yo preocupada por no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti y tu me respondes ¿Y? ¿¡Y!?... Y TÚ MADRE EN VINAGRE Te odio Grimmjow , que sepas que te odio desde lo más profundo de mi alba hasta lo más externo de mi ser ¿Cómo demonios me haces esto eh? ¿Cómo?** – Empieza a perder fuerza en sus puñetazos y a sorber los mocos

 **-He dicho ¿y? como podía haber dicho "me importa una mierda que no seas virgen"** – Seco las lágrimas que caen por sus carrillos con una sonrisa y la beso la frente mientras sin que se de cuenta la coloco el sujetador- **Me da igual si eres o no virgen Nel , eso no cambia lo que siento por ti**

 **-¿Y entonces porqué me has puesto el sujetador?¿Ya no te gusto?-** Niego con la cabeza

 **-No es eso Nel , es que quiero que sea especial , bonito , algo que recuerdes y te haga sonreir , no algo que te recuerde que tu novio es un inválido** – Ella sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza . Me separo un poco de ella y cojo mis calzoncillos , cuando acabo de ponérmelos vuelvo a la cama y tiro la sábana sobre nosotros .La acurruco a mi lado haciendo que su rostro quede bajo mi barbilla y entonces vuelvo a hablar.- **Hay que planear como será ….Hmmm ¿Quieres rosas?**

 **-¿Rosas?...-** Cabeceo afirmando **– Sí , me encantan**

 **-¿Champan?**

 **-¿Para qué?**

 **-Para beberlo**

 **-Garcias genio , no había llegado hasta ahí**

 **-¿En qué tipo de cochinadas estabas pensando nena?**

 **-¿Y-YO? Yo no estaba pensando en nada , aquí el único que siempre anda pensando cochinadas eres tú** – Sonrío mientras ella entierra aún más la cabeza en mi cuello

 **-Como tú digas** – La aprieto más a mí y cierro los ojos

 **-Grimmjow**

 **-Dime**

 **-Te amo** -Sonrío aún sin abrir los ojos

 **-Yo también te amo Nel…**

No sé que habré hecho en mi anterior vida , pero debí de haber salvado a una nación entera por lo menos para que sea posible ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora mismo. O a lo mejor ha sido eso de convertirme en calzonazos los martes jueves y viernes .

No lo sé ,ni me importa , lo único que me importa es que ahora estoy con ella , que ahora estaré siempre con ella.

...

Y por fin aquí está el Bendito capítulo final , espero que le haya gustado .PD:no me maten por el final

Matta nee…


End file.
